Our new spray carnation variety is the result of our breeding efforts carried on at La Londe-Lex-Maures-Var, France, since 1980 with the object of producing a new spray carnation having flowers of good quality, nice color and resistance to Fusarium oxysporum, borne on a plant having a vigorous and upright growth habit and good flower production.
Our new plant originated as a seedling produced by crossing selected individually identified carnations growing among our collection of distinctive plants maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes, this particular seedling being selected by us for propagation and test because of its distinctive and novel generally white flowers having a cardinal red margin extending around the apex end of each petal. This seedling appeared to have a profuse production of flowers and a good growth habit and because of these advantageous characteristics, this new plant was asexually reproduced under our direction at La Londe by means of cuttings; and propagation through several successive generations, by both cuttings and in vitro propagation, has demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.